The Hunted Kid:
by WalkingByMyself
Summary: Breaking and entering was always one of Tim's things, but she didn't think anyone was in that cabin. It had looked so dark. And black, black is cool. Will there be randomness in her new life at Camp Half-Blood? Nico is also hunted. Will they stop being hunted? Not a chance. Artemis shows up and everything is thrown into chaos for Tim. Can she and Nico pull through? Possibly. . .
1. Chapter I: The Baaaaaad Babysitter

**Hey! I loves Percy Jackson so I decided to make a fanfiction for Percy Jackson. I don't know exactly how this'll go, so if you have any comments on who the villain should be, just say the word. I will definitely put Nico with someone. No, not Thalia and, no, not Rachael. The thing is that Thalia will probably always stay a huntress and Rachael will be around for a long time leaving Nico sad and alone, in my opinion anyway. . . yay. . . HIT IT DISCLAIMER!**

**Ages of the characters:**

**Timala (she calls herself Tim or is called Timmy): 16**

**Nico: 16**

**Percy: 18**

**Annabeth: 18**

**Grover: 30 and some odd years but looks 18**

**Disclaimer: WalkingByMyself doesn't own anything from Percy Jackson**

_.X.X.X._

Chapter 1: The Baaaaaad Babysitter. . .

"MOM!" Timala (Tim) Jones yelled behind her, looking at the teen in front of her. It was a boy from her school, Grover Hills. "I DON'T NEED THE BABYSITTER! SIXTEEN HERE! ALTHOUGH YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT SINCE YOU MISSED MY BIRTHDAY!"

Tim held the door open and the teen walked in. "Hi, Grover," she droned.

"Tim," he replied, nodding.

Tim slammed the door behind him and Grover flinched as the door hit the frame. Tim's mom, Nia Jones, walked in, fastening her earrings on. "Thank you for coming, Grover, I needed someone to watch her."

"I don't need to be watched!" Tim objected.

Grover laughed a little. "It's not a problem, Mrs. Jones, I needed the money."

"I will pay you every penny," Nia promised.

"I didn't get any money for my birthday!" Tim exclaimed. "And you're going to pay him for 'watching' me? That's stupid!"

"Timmy, Honey, please, you'll understand very, very soon now, I promise." Her mother walked out without saying good-bye.

Grover smiled at Tim. He was a nice looking kind of guy. He had brown hair and eyes. He wore jeans, a white shirt, and black shoes. "Wanna play Othello?"

"You're weird," Tim said.

"So I've been told."

Tim followed him to the kitchen. He had a funny walk, like something was wrong with his legs. His legs were bent a little out of place. Tim had known Grover for a long time, wherever she went, he was always there. Nia had always said that his parents were always moving or something.

"Want to order some pizza?" Grover asked, coming up from looking in the freezer.

"Sure," Tim replied, shortly.

Grover dialed the number and ordered two cheese pizzas. "Why don't you like anyone to call you by your full name?" he asked, putting the phone down.

"Because Timala sounds stupid!" Tim snapped. "I'd rather be called a boy's name than that name. What is it? African or something? No offense to Africans of course."

"Of course."

"I just don't know why else. . . maybe I'm just used to being called Tim."

Instead of Othello, they played chess. After a few games, the pizza arrived and Grover was nice enough to pay for it.

Tim took a bite of pizza and looked at the clock on the wall. "My Math teacher's gonna be coming soon," she sighed.

"Mrs. Killeen?"

"Yeah, her."

Grover got up and dusted the crumbs off himself then walked to the bathroom. "Tell me when she gets here!"

"You're going to stay in there until she comes?" Tim asked in exasperation.

There was a pause. "Yes."

"Oh my. . ."

The doorbell rang.

_.X.X.X._

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Percy threw the controller onto the ground. "No fair! I demand a rematch!"

Annabeth did a victory dance and laughed, mockingly. "Ha ha haha ha! He he hehe he!"

"You're so mean!" Percy fell back onto the couch from which they'd been playing Mario Cart.

Annabeth sat down next to him ad stroked his hair lightly. "No, I'm not, Percy," she said. "You're just a loser at this game like I'm the champion at this game," she added teasingly. "What's it called again?"

"Mario Cart."

Annabeth nodded and went to get up, but Percy seized her hand. "Can you keep petting my hair, please?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Sure."

A voice drifted in. "Percy?"

"Yeas?" Percy replied, in a weird voice. He really liked it when Annabeth petted his hair.

"Waake uup."

"Nooo, I like dis."

"Is that you Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeas- I mean, yes."

The couple walked over to the small fountain that was neatly hidden in the corner of the room. They saw Grover's face coming out of the mist of the fountain. "Where are you, Grover?" Percy asked.

"I'm babysitting," the satyr replied.

"You're babysitting?" Percy asked. "Are you sure the kid's not babysitting you?"

"Positive, considering that the kid's a demigod."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. "Congrats, Man," Percy said. "No problems arising I hope?"

"Her Math teacher's coming."

The son of Poseidon shook his head. "Math teachers, why does it always have to be Math teachers? Why couldn't it be ELA teachers instead?"

Annabeth chuckled lightly. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. I just thought you guys would like to know where I am, but I will be back at camp soon."

"Okay! See you then, Buddy! Call if you need help!"

"I will!"

The contact was lost.

_.X.X.X._

"Mrs. Killeen?" Tim asked.

"Yes, Tim, it's me, may I come in?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tim's teacher walked in. She looked normal and seemed normal, but every time she walked by or near, Tim got the heebie-jeebies. She sighed and followed her teacher to the living-room where they both sat down and started to talk about her Math grades.

"Hold on one second, Ma'am," Tim interrupted. "GROVER! MRS. KILLEEN IS HERE!"

"THANKS TIM!"

"You shouldn't have done that, Timala," Mrs. Killeen said.

"Shouldn't have done what?" Tim asked. "Called Grover? He'd throw a fit if I hadn't told him you were here."

"You still shouldn't have done that."

"You're wigging out aren't you?"

"Not at all, just satisfied and hungry."

"We have some pizza, want some?"

"I don't want any pizza."

"That's the worst sentence I've heard all day."

Mrs. Killeen smirked. "And it'll be the last one you hear."

She leaped at Tim who rolled out of the way as Grover came into the room. She leaped at Tim again, but now she had sharp fangs, bat-like wings, claws, and was now all scaly. Killeen snarled at her student and leaped again, aiming for Tim's throat.

Tim screamed and crawled to Grover. He grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her into the computer room. "Are there any other doors?" he asked.

"The one behind you!" Tim shouted. "What happened to my teacher?"

"I'll explain in a little bit." He threw the door open and turned to her. "You coming?"

"Not until I know what's going on!"

Mrs. Killeen came in. She looked even more deformed than before. Her once white skin was now a brownish green and her eyes were completely black and soulless.

"Never mind," Tim said, bolting out the door after Grover who was already in his car.

"Hurry up!" Grover shouted.

Tim, literally, jumped into the car and they drove off. There was a shrill cry, that sounded like it was of anger, and claws came through the roof of the car. The claws caught Tim through the shoulder and she screamed in pain and a evil laugh filled the air. Grover grabbed Tim and pulled her down, yanking her through the claws. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What is going on?" Tim asked, as Grover violently turned the wheel. Mrs. Killeen fell off the roof and landed in a pile of wet cement at a construction site.

"That should keep her busy for a bit," Grover said, happily. "You're being hunted, like all of us are."

"'All of us'? Who is this all of us?"

"Grab the wheel for just a sec, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes but took the wheel none the less. Grover moved his seat back and took off. . . his feet.

_They were plastic? Explains how he walks, but how did I not notice that? What the-? Hooves? What the heck?_

Grover moved his seat back up and looked straight at Tim. "What do you believe in, Timala?"

Tim shook her head, desperately. "I don't even know anymore."

"That's good," Grover said. "Keep your eyes open and you'll see new things."

"What the heck are you?!"

"I'm a satyr. You know how they have fauns in Narnia, well, like that but Greeks and all instead of Narnians."

"Huh," Tim mumbled. "Should I be seeing white?"

"TIM!" Everything went black.

_.X.X.X._

Tim opened her eyes to a strange surrounding. She blinked several times and tried to sit up only to have pain shot inside her shoulder. She gasped in pain and held her shoulder and drew it away to see it damp with blood. She stifled a sniffle.

She looked around, she was in what seemed like a huge wooden house. She heard voices and her full name. A boy with sea-green eyes and black hair walked in. He wore jeans, an orange shirt, and black bulky shoes. The shirt had something written on it, but Tim was so out of it that she couldn't make out a single letter.

"She's awake!" he called.

Grover and a blonde girl with grey eyes walked on, they were all wearing the same clothes, jeans and that orange shirt. The only difference was Grover, he wasn't wearing any shoes at all and Tim could make out his hooves.

They surrounded her and the black haired boy brought a bottle out from somewhere on his person and forced the liquids into her mouth. The blonde girl followed it up by forcing a small piece of food down Tim's throat.

"What did you say the girl's name was?" the black haired boy asked.

"Timala, but she likes to be called Tim," Grover replied.

"Why?" the blonde girl asked.

"She doesn't like her full name?" the boy guessed.

"How'd you guess that?" The girl looked confused.

"You get to know those kinds of things when you think you were named after a line of purses, not a Greek hero."

"Oh."

Tim rolled her eyes. "Mind if I ask where am I?"

"No, we don't mind," The black haired boy replied, nonchalantly. Then his eyes widened and he looked at her. "Be careful, you still lost a lot of blood, you're weak."

"Good to know, where am I?"

Grover knelt by her side. "You're at Camp Half-Blood."

Tim groaned, lay back down, and covered herself with the blanket that had been covering her when she was asleep. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me when you wake up."

Grover sighed. "She won't believe till she sees it."

Tim sat up and looked at the two new acquaintances. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Percy Jackson," the boy said, "and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

"Contrariwise," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth Chase and he's my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

"Her way makes more sense," Tim mumbled, sleepily.

"Why does everyone always say that?" Percy muttered.

"Cause it makes more sense," Annabeth replied.

"I don't feel good," Tim said, swaying back and forth. She blinked once more before everything went black again.

"TIM!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

_.X.X.X._

Tim groaned. She could feel sunlight on her face but she didn't want to get up just yet. She knew she was already awake, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was sleep. Her shoulder wasn't that bad anymore, it was now just an ugly bruise. She dimly remembered bits and pieces of the last few days: Percy and Annabeth had tended to her and a man with a horse body had come in as well several times, asking her how she was._ He'd called himself a centaur, right? How screwy is this place?_ She didn't remember much else.

Tim sat up, reluctantly, and looked at the foot of the bed. There were some jeans, an orange shirt, socks, and some shoes on the floor. Tim sighed and mumbled to herself while getting dressed in the clothes laid out for her. She walked around the small cabin-like-room she was in.

She saw a door, walked to it, and rattled the doorknob, it was locked from the outside. Tim took a deep. _Just like at St. Johns_ she thought, _just like at St. Johns_. She felt her finger buzz as it neared the lock. She heard the telltale click of the lock unlocking itself and smirked a little to herself. She was amazing at unlocking things without a key, even without a hairpin to unlock it.

Tim had once been sent to the principle's office at St. Johns and had tried to get away so they'd locked her inside the office. Tim had pulled and pulled on the doorknob until her finger had slipped and the door had opened by itself. That had happened at every school she'd been to and she'd been kicked out of every school. She'd learned how to hack, steal, and unlock every door she'd come across-she was a bit of a troublemaker to lots of schools.

She opened the door and made her way through he building without being noticed, but she did hear some voices.

"Nico's back? He said he was gone for good this time," Annabeth's voice said.

"You know him," Percy's voice replied. "He always comes back sooner or later. I heard he brought back some new weapons with him, stygian iron blades, not bad for the kid. He needs them."

"He's not a 'kid,' Percy."

"I know, I know. He's sixteen now, I get it, I get it, I went through the same problems as he did. I went through everything he went through."

Tim could just see Annabeth raise her eyebrow. "Okay, not _everything_," Percy admitted. "But most of it."

Now she could see Annabeth rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Tim slipped out the door and into the fresh air of the outdoors. She saw a few pavilions, a volleyball court, lots of cabins, another wooden building, a beach in the distance, a lake, a place that looked similar to a stable, and a rock climbing wall.

Tim narrowed her eyes to look at the wall more carefully. She saw red, it was lava. Her jaw hit the floor. _What the heck are these people doing with a 'camp' like this? Training them for the military?_

She heard the voices of Annabeth, Percy, and Chairin or Chairon or whatever his name was get closer, so she took off at a run towards the cabins. She passed several different looking ones, they were all so different looking. One was like a blood red, one was pink, another golden, one was silver, one covered in grass, one looked like it came straight out of Ancient Greece, one cased in metal, two really tall white ones, one painted like an ocean, there a few others, and, finally, a fully black one. It caught Tim's attention immediately.

Black was her second favorite color.

She slowed down to a walk and approached the black cabin. She looked at the template.

_Hades Cabin_

_They really must like Greek myths here or something_, Tim thought, as she opened the door. It was the same on the inside as on the outside. Black. Lots and lots of black. There was also some skulls and a few dead plants on the windowsill. There were only two beds there, one had bags on it and the other one was completely empty. Both had black covers on them and bedside tables made of mahogany.

Tim closed the door and made her way to the only bunk that seemed to be occupied. There were two bags, they still looked unpacked.

She started rifling around in the second one. It had was full odd items. There was a canteen full of a strange liquid, a few squares of food, a sword, and a case.

There was a small section of white fabric on the bag that read: Property of Nico Di Angelo.

"Nico Di Angelo?" Tim mumbled.

"Who wants to know?" a soft voice asked, from right over her shoulder.

_.X.X.X._

**YAY! I'm done, but the bad news is I'm now sick. I dun like being sick so. . . yeah. I LIKE DIS BECAUSE IT NO THALICO! I DUN LIKE THALICO! THALICO IS A BIG NO NO! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NO! NOPE! NOPE! I DON'T BELIEVE IN RACHEL AND NICO EITHER SO TOO BAD SO SAD! *sighs* I'm sorry, I'm just feeling moody. Laters.**


	2. Chapter II: The Di Angelo Kid

**Okay! I have way too much muse for this story, but the what hey!**

**Wait! Hay is for horses! Huh. . . how did I forget that? Anyway, this is a new chapie for The Hunted Kid. I has too much muse. . . way too much. . .**

**Did you guys hear about the Son Of Sobek? Percy Jackson and Carter Kane working together?. . . I have been waiting for this my whole life and a half. . .**

**anywhoooooooo. . . **

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson Series, all rights to its respected owner.**

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 2: The Di Angelo Kid_

"Nico Di Angelo?" Timala mumbled.

"Who wants to know?" a soft voice asked, from right over her shoulder.

Tim jumped and spun around accidentally flinging the bag at the person directly behind her. The boy fell back onto his back with a loud "Oof!"

"Oh!" Tim said. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't see you!"

The boy looked up at her from his seemingly uncomfortable position on the floor. He blinked a few times and then stood up. He looked down at himself before running to his bag and pulling on a black shirt and a black jacket.

He was kind of a good looking sort of boy. He had midnight hair and eyes as well as unusually pale skin. He wore jeans, a black shirt, a black jean jacket, and black converse. He had a childish grin on his face. "I know you heard me," he said. "So why did you fling my bag at me?!" He looked down at it. "Thank you, though, I needed something from it."

"What did you need?"

"My dissection kit. I'm going to cut you open!"

_He looks too happy about the fact that he's going to cut me open_, Tim thought._ Is he a maniac or something? He is a maniac, isn't he? I suddenly miss Annabeth and Percy._

"What?! You Can't Cut Me Open!" _I don't wanna die. . . _

"Yes, I can!" the boy, Nico, said. "Evil laugh! Evil laugh! Evil laugh!"

Tim cocked her head to the side. "Did you just say 'Evil laugh' three times?"

"I have to, I don't have a good evil laugh yet."

_Ooooooookay. Not bizarre at all. Nope. This is totally normal. . . NOT!_

Nico straightened up. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and you are?"

Tim shook his hand. "Timala "Tim" Jones. Call me Timala and you're dead."

"Who are you a daughter of?"

"My mother and father."

"Really?"

"Duh!"

Nico nodded his head, looking _very_ serious. "Only one thing to do," he said.

"What's that?"

He pointed at something above her head. Tim rolled her eyes, he was acting dramatic. "To The Big House!"

"Huh? What? A jail?"

Nico raced past her, grabbing her wrist in the process and dragging her out the cabin door. Tim nearly tripped a few times as he pulled her throughout the camp-like-place. Finally, they reached the place Nico called "The Big House."

It wasn't all that big.

Tim was dragged through the door pushed in front of two annoyed looking teenagers. Percy and Annabeth.

Tim smiled and waved a little. "Hi. . ."

Percy sighed and straightened up, trying his best to look responsible. "Tim, you can't run off without one of us watching you."

"Percy," Nico said. "Leave the lectures to Annabeth, you look like you're gonna burst out laughing any minute now."

Percy finally burst. "It was too funny! Grover went crazy when Timala-"

"Tim!"

"Sorry! When Tim went missing and slammed straight into the wall. We had to peel him off the wall! It was hilarious!"

Annabeth was mouthing something.

"What are you doing Annabeth?" Tim asked.

"Counting."

"What are you counting to?"

"A thousand."

"Why?"

"Because counting to ten doesn't work when you're with Percy."

Nico nodded, looking _quite_ serious again. "I think we should answer Tim's questions while playing a board game. How about Dungeons&Dragons?"

"No," Percy whined. "We did that game last time."

"Can I join you in counting, Annabeth?"

"Feel free, Tim."

Percy pouted and looked at his girlfriend with Babmi eyes. "Annn-nnnnaaaa-bethhhh." He blinked his eyes a few times. "Can we play pinochle? Pweeeeease?"

The counting continued.

"Please?" Nico said.

"Okay, fine," Annabeth agreed.

Percy smiled. "I'll go get the board!"

"I'll go get Percy's wallet!" Nico said, gleefully.

They both ran off.

"You can't take my wallet!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"But it won't be any fun if we can't bet money!"

"I don't care!"

"Give me the wallet!"

"NO!"

"GIMME!"

Annabeth and Tim watched as Percy and Nico wrestled and rolled on the floor. . . for Percy's wallet.

Tim blinked. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Every time Nico visits and feels like he wants to talk to us, yes, absolutely. It happens just about every time."

"He seems pretty nice," Tim said.

There was the sound of a punch landing. "WHAT THE HADES, NICO!"

"NOW THE FIGHT SEEMS REAL!"

"OH! IT'S REAL ALRIGHT!"

Annabeth looked down at Tim. "How about I show you around camp and answer your questions, I'm sure you have a lot of them, while these two continue to fight for a leather wallet."

"Sounds fine to me."

"TAKE THAT!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"NO! MY ZEUS FIGURINE! GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"

"NEVER!"

"THEN YOU'RE NEVER GETTING ZEUS BACK!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAVE MERCY!"

Annabeth and Tim bolted for the door. . .

_~X~X~X~_

Annabeth showed Tim around what they called Camp Half-Blood. It seemed like a nice place. There was everything a kid needed to feel like you were at home and at summer camp at the same time.

"So," Tim said. "Mind explaining why Grover, who is, as you say, a "satyr" had to come and get me?"

"Not at all," Annabeth replied. "You see, we've been having many problems of late. Demigods, like us, have been going missing from camp."

"I've heard of demigods before," Tim said. "Aren't they half human and half god at the same time?"

"Yep! I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, skill, and war, Percy is a son Poseidon, god of the sea and bits of land, and Nico is the son of Hades the-"

"God of the Underworld," Tim interrupted. "I read the stories and such. I had to do a power point of the Greeks myths and such in school."

"Okay, then, how about a little test to assess your knowledge of the Greek gods?"

"I'm up for it."

"What is Hermes the god of?"

Tim had to think for a minute there before snapping her fingers. "He's the god of travelers, merchants, and thieves." (**Thank you, Percy Jackson & The Olympians Ultimate Guide! I'd forgotten what all he was the god of!**)

"Very good. Hestia?"

"Goddess of the hearth and home."

"Ares?"

"God of war."

"You passed!"

"Yes!"

There wasn't much talk after that. Annabeth had finished showing Tim around and had decided to take her to one of the caves. When they got there the talking started up again.

"Do you know who your dad is?" Annabeth asked.

"No, he ran off before I was born," Tim replied.

"Timala-"

"Tim!"

"Sorry. Your father is a Greek god, he should be claiming you very, very soon now."

Tim snorted. "Listen, Annabeth, I'm no demigod. Demigods are powerful, but I'm a nobody. I've gotten kicked out of countless schools and I'm always getting in trouble! I'm no Thor!"

"Actually," Annabeth said. "Not many people here like Thor."

"Thank God!"

"_Gods_," Annabeth reminded her.

Tim rolled her eyes. "Well," she said, getting up and brushing the dust off her jeans. "This looks like a fun place for summer camp, I will keep this place in mind, but I have to get home. My mom is gonna kill Grover. . . and then me!"

Annabeth got up too. "Your mother knows that you're a demigod too, Tim. You saw that monster that came after you. What I'm saying isn't a trick."

"Well, you're saying your mother is the goddess of trickery, which by the way is a pretty bad lie. I may be fourteen, but I'm not utterly stupid."

Annabeth glared. Oh, if looks could kill, Tim would've been dead in a split second. "I am not lying, nor am I joking, Tim. You are in danger, Rachel saw it, Percy did too. And if Percy saw it too, in a dream, then that spells trouble."

"I don't care! I want to go home!"

"Listen to me," Annabeth commanded. "I know you want to go home, lots of the kids here want to go home too. But they're being attacked day in and day out. Going back home puts your family at risk."

"I don't beli-"

Tim was cut off by the sudden appearance of a symbol floating over her head. A snake wrapped around a lyre. Tim swiped at it, but her hand just passed through.

"Well," Tim said. "That certainly wasn't what I had planned at all."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"I wasn't exactly planning for a snake and a lyre to float over my head today!"

Annabeth smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Timala "Tim" Jones, daughter of Hermes."

_This can't end too good. . ._

_~X~X~X~_

Nico glared at Percy.

Percy glared at Nico.

"I can't believe you two boys!" Chiron exploded. "Percy, you're sixteen and you saved Olympus! I expect you to grown up!"

Percy didn't reply, but kept glaring at Nico.

"And you, Nico Di Angelo," Chiron said. "You need to grow up, even more than Percy, you say that you live on your own, but you always act like a child!"

Nico didn't reply either.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"No," both boys replied in a drawl.

"You started it," Percy accused Nico.

"You started it!"

"No, you started it!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You did!"

"No, you did!"

"SHUT IIIIIIIIIT!"

"Yes, Annabeth," the two boys drawled as Annabeth walked in.

Annabeth stood tall and proud; she grinned at Chiron. "Timala is all situated in her cabin, Chiron, I thought you might like to know."

"Thank you, Annabeth."

"No problem. She's already been claimed."

"No fair!" Percy shouted. "I've never seen a child of Hermes be claimed. I had my chance and now it's gone!"

"You've never seen a child of Zeus get claimed either," Nico added.

"And you have?"

"I saw the video of when Jason Grace was claimed."

"I miss everything!"

"That, you do."

"Shut it, Di Angelo!"

"Make me, Jackson!"

Annabeth and Chiron sighed, simultaneously. "This argument will take longer than usual to cool down," Annabeth said.

"Children of the Big Three and their tempers," Chiron muttered.

"And their big egos."

"Oh, their egos are huge."

"I know, right? Percy can never take it like a man when I beat him in sparring."

"That's because you cheat!"

"I don't cheat, Percy."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Nico stood next to Chiron while Annabeth stomped over to her boyfriend to continue their small disagreement. "What are we gonna do with them?"

"What are we gonna do with you?" Chiron asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Outside. Now."

"Yes, sir."

The two walked outside. Nico sat down on the porch of the Big House while Chiron stayed standing up, he was in centaur form, not man-in-a-wheel-chair form.

"There have been reports of late-"

"Gah!" Nico said, flinging himself onto his back. "Here we go again, Chiron! They're reports, nothing more, nothing less!"

"You stole some swords from Hermes's delivery truck," Chiron accused.

"You can't pin it on me! There were no witnesses!"

"George and Martha saw you."

Nico laughed. "And they're crazy half the time." Then the boy turned serious. "Listen, Chiron, I haven't stolen anything from Hermes. I steal from Ares if I want weapons." He pulled out a sword from his bag, he'd gone back to his cabin to show them to Percy. "I got these from Hades, my dad, he said I would need them, so I took them."

"He gave them to you?"

"Handed them to me is more of what happened."

"So these thefts are not you?"

"Absolutely not! Somebody's framing me!"

_~X~X~X~_

**This is what happens when I get sick! I get so bored I start watching Sailor Moon or I get muse for stories and I just write like the wind.**

**What is wrong with me?**

**-_-'**

**Anyway, it might be a while before I update this story again, so, yeah. I need to work on The Raven-Haired Boy's War (my other Percy Jackson story).**

**I'm out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter III: Capture The Flag

**Something must be wrong with me! I can't get this story out of my head! I thought I wouldn't be writing for this story any time soon, but my friend got sick so I decided to write a small chapie for her!**

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson**

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 3: Capture The Flag, Flag of the Capture_

Timala looked at the field before her. All the campers were dressed up in armor. Chiron had told her just to watch this time, just to see what the game was all about. She was sitting next to Nico who had a bag of popcorn out.

"Why do you have popcorn out?" Tim asked, confused.

"Because watching Percy and Chris get beat up by their girlfriends, Clarisse La Rue and, of course, Annabeth Chase, is completely and utterly hilarious," Nico replied.

Tim shook her head. "This place is weird."

"That's why I leave when things get too weird, come back when things are slightly normal, leave, come back, and leave again."

Tim looked at him. "So you're own your own most of the time?"

"What makes you say that?" Nico asked. "I make a few friends here and there. Plus, I got the company of ghosts whenever I want. Sure, some of them like to monologue about World War II, but, still, I'm not alone."

Tim nodded in understanding. She liked Nico, there was something cute and innocent about him, even though he look dangerous and scary at times. But the he was just another fourteen-year-old, like herself.

Nico smiled at her and offered her his bag of popcorn, she took a hand full of the buttery-fluffy-goodness and ate the pieces bit by bit. She looked back out onto the field and watched the game unfold.

It was boys verses girls and it was already apparent that the boys were gonna lose by a long shot. Annabeth was directing the girls left and right with Clarisse leading the attacks. Meanwhile, Percy and Malcom, from the Athena cabin, were trying to get the Stoll brothers organized.

Tim watched Clarisse break through the boys' lines and head straight through the woods to get the flag. She couldn't help but admire the daughter of Ares, the Ares kids were too cool. She smiled as she watched Percy fight one-on-one with Annabeth.

Nico whistled at the Aphrodite girls, who turned, and waved smiled at him. He, in return, clicked his tongue and winked at them. Tim rolled her eyes, then it hit her. "You're trying to distract them," she accused.

"I'm rooting for the boys," Nico replied, shrugging. "I made a little bet and I intend to collect."

"Good try, but Annabeth is pretty smart," Tim said.

"Timala, honey," Nico said, "I'm handsomely adorable, that's something that is _never_ taken into account."

Tim shrugged. "I don't know she's switching out the Aphrodite girls with some girls from the Athena cabin."

"What in the name of-" Nico moved forward in his seat. His eyes narrowed and he growled. "Annnnnaaaabbbbeeeetttthhhh! CHASE!"

Annabeth looked up at him, so did Percy, and they waved. But then Annabeth turned around and struck Percy down. Her boyfriend gaped at her as she ran by to join Clarisse.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! CHIRON! SHE CHEATED!" Nico shouted.

"You needn't yell, Di Angelo, I'm right here," Chiron ground out. "I've been here the whole time!"

"Oh," he said. Then he pointed at the field, "Annabeth Cheated!" he said in a whiny voice. Tattle-tale.

Tim rolled her eyes again and turned to look at the head of the camp, who had someone else with him. He had big, watery eyes and black hair that looked almost purple in the light. He wore a leopard-skin shirt, walking shorts, and purple socks and sandals.

"So this is the daughter of Hermes?" the man asked.

Tim blinked. "I guess I am, why?"

"She doesn't look like much," he went on.

Tim stood up and faced the man. "Who're you to judge, Mr. Hippie?"

"I am Dionysus!" he said, loudly. "God of-"

"Wine," Tim drawled, "I know who's god of what, I'm not dumb!"

"Okay, Ms. Smarty Pants, who's the god of God of light, music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, prophecy, poetry, purity, manly beauty, and enlightenment?" Dionysus asked.

"Apollo," Tim snapped.

Nico stood up next to her. "You don't want to get on Mr. D's nerves, he'll try to skin you alive in same way," he murmured. "Just try to cool down, snap at me, I called you Timala."

"You what?!"

He laughed. "And you didn't seem to mind so that's what I'll call you from now on."

Tim glared at him. "You're in for it," she growled.

"I'm _so_ scared," he teased, sitting down and putting his feet up.

Tim sat down again, next to Nico, and watch the game progress. She watched Clarisse carry out the flag and Annabeth cover her from behind. Tim laughed as Nico gave her his popcorn bag, frowning. "I better go find some drachmas to cough up."

Tim threw a piece of popcorn at him. "Can I come?"

"Sure, why not?" They stood up. "Chiron, we're out."

"Stay in camp."

"Now what's the fun of that?" Nico chuckled.

The two young demigods walked off and headed towards Nico's cabin.

_~X~X~X~_

Tim ran her hand along the walls on the Hades cabin. It was the end of her first day at Camp Half-Blood, while she was awake. "Doesn't it get lonely in this cabin?" she asked.

"Every once in a while," Nico replied. "Since not many ghosts are allowed in camp except the ones who pass the exams, go through the oath, and sign a release form to get them out of the Underworld."

Tim nodded. "Hah," she said. "That's too bad, I'm sure not all ghosts are bad, am I right?"

Nico smiled and nodded. "Yeah, my sister she. . ." his voice trailed off.

"If you don't want to talk about that, that's fine."

Nico just shrugged. "Thanks, but everyone knows the story, I might as well tell it."

Tim sat down as Nico lapsed into the story of how his older sister was killed. "Bianca and I had just found out that we were demigods Percy, Annabeth, and their friend Thalia took us to Camp Half-Blood, well, actually, Annabeth fell of a cliff and had to carry the world for a bit." Tim gave him a look. "Anyway, Percy and Thalia took Bianca and me here, but then my sister decided to join the Huntresses and she went on a quest."

"You'll have to explain quests in detail to me later," she said.

"Okay. Anyway, Bianca made a mistake to try and get me a new figure for my game set, a statue of Hades, but doing so, awakened a giant statue. She saved everyone by sacrificing herself. She went inside the giant's foot and did her best to shut it down."

Tim rested her head against he head board of the bed she was relaxing on. "She was really brave," she said. "Wish I had, had someone like that."

"What about your mom?"

"Mom? My mom?" Tim laughed without humor. "Mrs. Jones is always too busy to care for her daughter, or to even come to her birthday parties. I grew up all on my own."

Nico smiled at her. "Bianca and I were orphans, but we had each other."

"Bianca sounds awesome."

"She was the best sister ever."

_~X~X~X~_

_Nico watched a bright light appear then his dream unfolded._

_Tim was being backed up against the wall by dozens of monsters. All she had was a knife as a weapon. She wore jeans, a Camp Half-Blood shirt, and black converse. The clothes were torn and her short oak brown hair was damp with her own blood and her chestnut eyes were wide with fear._

_Nico reached out to her, but his hand just passed through her. She didn't even see him. "Timala! Listen to me! It's not real!" he said._

_Timala didn't hear him. The beasts charged her and she thrusts out with her knife, it hit a manticore straight through the head, but the other monsters tackled her to the ground. They bit and ripped her to shreds._

"_Timala! Hey! Timala! It's just a dream! Wake up!" Nico shouted._

_She screamed his name before going limp. The monsters backed away and left her dead body behind them as they walked or crawled away._

_Nico walked towards her body and examined her. She was dead. A single tear was going down her left cheek. Nico watched as it fell onto the ground._

_A blue aura surrounded her and a spirit form of her stood before him. "Nico," she said._

"_She can't hear me, it's just a dream," he mumbled, defeated._

"_You idiot! This is my dead form! I can communicate with your dream-self like this!"_

_He looked up at her. "This is just a dream, wake up," he said._

"_This is not a dream, Nico, it's the inevitable," Timala replied. "It's my future. . ."_

_~X~X~X~_

Nico woke with a start. Timala would die. Not another girl, it seemed that every girl he got close to, or wanted to get close to, would die some horrible, painful death. It just wasn't fair.

He looked out his window and peered at the Hermes cabin. The lights were still on even though it was 1 a.m. That was the Hermes cabin for you, up 'till the sun rose, then went to sleep and missed most of the activities during the day.

Through the windows, he saw Timala yelling at some boy. The boy was cowering in fear while Timala continued to rant. Suddenly, the lights in the cabin went off. Nico was caught by surprised until he realized that she had gotten them all to go to sleep.

"Wow," he mumbled. "Responsible, check, a looker, check, witty at times, check, and brave enough to stand up to Mr. D, check. She filled all the check spaces."

Nico crawled back into bed and stared at the black ceiling. Nothing like a black ceiling to calm your nerves, it was so plain.

"I better not dream anymore," he mumbled, slipping off back into sleep.

"NNIICCOO!" a voice yelled.

Percy Jackson. He jumped through the Hades cabin door with Annabeth coming behind him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What?" Nico snapped.

"Your girlfriends gonna die!" Percy shouted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Nico exploded. "Not like she filled my check list or anything, nope, not one check."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, cuz, she's gonna die!" He turned on the lights and shut the cabin door after Annabeth walked in.

"I need coffee," she mumbled. "Black and bitter. You don't just wake me up and not give me any coffee what so ever. I need something to wake me up."

Percy looked around. "Do you have a coffee maker, Nico?"

"Does it look like I have a coffee maker, Percy Jackson?" the son of Hades asked, sourly.

"No?"

"Than why did you ask?"

"Because Annabeth needs coffee."

Nico rolled his eyes. Annabeth was asleep on one of the other bunks while Percy was looking at him, with a stupid yet, to girls, adorable look on his face. "Your girlfriend's gonna die," he said again.

"I know," Nico replied. "AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Not yet anyway," Percy said, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I will get you two together using my five year plan that I used on Annabeth." He was smiling a ridiculous smile and holding up his hand, pointing at the ceiling with his index finger.

"A five year plan?" Nico asked, not impressed. "Percy, that five year plan consisted of a huge battle, nearly dying multiple times, and asking me to help get in the River Styx!"

"It's foolproof though!"

Nico rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Percy looked up there too, but he didn't see anything.

"I can get a girl on my own, Percy, I don't need your help," Nico said. "Besides, I don't think I would have five years, that dreamed seemed like the time was pretty close."

"Then we'll cram the five year plan into five weeks!"

Annabeth woke up. "What five year plan?"

"Nothing!"

Annabeth groaned. "I don't want to know." She got up and headed for the door. "I'm going back to my own cabin to get some sleep. I need sleep, genius doesn't run on Percy."

"Hurtful."

The door slammed shut.

"So you had the same dream as I did?" Percy asked.

"The one where she got mauled to death by a bunch of monsters?" Nico inquired.

"Yup, that's the one!"

"Then, yes, I did have the same dream as you, Percy."

_~X~X~X~_

**The end for this one! Here you go, sick friend of mine! And I'm sick too. . .**

**ILLNESSES CANNOT BE TRANSMITTED THROUGH E-MAIL!**

**I just learned that yesterday while I was typing this up for my pal. You're welcome, friend. This is your present.**

**Maybe you **_**can**_** expect regular updates for this story. . . . I'm starting to like it more and more. . .**

**Ciao!**


End file.
